Bedo Background
Bedo Bonisagi - History Bedo was born Cadmon ap Rhys in early 1193 to a minor Welsh family from near the village of Rhudd din, in the sandstone hills that look over the River Clwyd. The Red Fortress of its name spoke not of any fine castle, but of the position itself, of red sandstone, in the hills. In Norman times, Hugh, Earl of Chester had erected a stronghold here, and had he not done, it is likely that Cadmon would have remained a farmer all his life. Rhudd din though, still had descendents of the Norman Lord, and they had connections to the great port, and centre of the leather industry of Chester, fewer than 10 leagues to the East, and now ruled by the young Ranulf de Blondeville, a noble of Norman descent, but reputed to be friends of the Welsh. So, it was when Cadmon's intelligence and diligence was noticed that he was taken to Chester in 1201, and started to be given schooling. It was at this time, that Cadmon met a young lad in Chester, a friend two years older than himself, wiser in the ways of the town, and of life in general. This was Geoffrey, a young cousin of Ranulf de Blondeville. They became friends, and Geoffrey’s easy manner, and position in the town for a while started to open-up the shy farmer’s son from the quiet hills. Within a couple of years though, they were split. Geoffrey went his way, training to become a knight, and Cadmon, was taken from the school, in 1203 to become an apprentice mage at a Covenant in Eastern England. This was not a happy time for him. A foreigner in England, speaking little of their language, and unsure of himself, it was only through his hard work, and application to his books that he survived. Within two more years though, he was to move again, this time to Durenmar, and to his true parens Caelicus, Archmage, and Quaesitor. As to his time in England - where did it go wrong? A misguided and too challenging approach from his parens, realising that he had the potential to become a great mage, resulted in over-exposure to challenges too soon. The approach failed, Bedo, as he had named himself after a wise uncle back home, tried to protect himself by rationalising the approach, and blocking himself from those things he could not rationalise. Without the knowledge of parma magica, the approach failed. In the midwinter of 1102 a near twilight experience nearly destroyed him, and left him forever susceptible to most types of power. Durenmar was a revelation. The redcap who had told Caelicus of this young apprentice languishing in England had found him a true home – with the brilliant archmage and investigator. He encouraged Bedo back out of his shell, and to re-establish his contact with Geoffrey, recognising his need for a friend who could take him from the darkness of his books. Under Caelicus Bedo prospered, being guided into the Intellego magic that best suited his mind. His apprenticeship, although late starting by his house’s measure was a success, and he was to pass his gauntlet at the first attempt. So, it was with some joy that he was able to leave Durenmar, and return to as near as he could to his family home. Category:Person Category:PC Category:Magus